Maldito vehículo italiano
by Sakhory
Summary: Prusia debía modernizarse, pero no eligió algo precisamente fácil para hacerlo. Si bien el "instructor" era bueno, tal vez el prusiano no era el más indicado para conducir a Marietta. Andar en motocicleta no era lo suyo. 2P!Prusia, 2P!GerIta y otras participaciones. One-shoot.


One-shoot de los 2P! que quise hacer n.n Espero que les guste~.

**Personajes:** Prusia, Alemania, Italia. Apariciones estelares de Francia, España e Inglaterra. Menciones a otros personajes awesome~.

**Aviso:** 2P!, Leve Yaoi (O mejor dicho, 2P!GerIta). Prusianos sufriendo, intento fail de humor.

.

Prusia no podía dormir. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. El mundo avanzaba, se modernizaba, y él apenas soportaba el ritmo. Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando sólo era la Orden Teutónica.

Suspiró, buscando otra posición para dormir, aunque sabía que eso no le generaría sueño. ¿Qué podía ser? Si bien de a poco iba entendiendo la tecnología, estaba muy lejos de ser un experto en la materia. Le había pedido ayuda a Japón muchas veces, pero el japonés parecía olvidar que el prusiano tenía poca (por no decir ninguna) idea de lo que hacía.

Sus problemas daban vueltas por su cabeza, y no había forma de dormirse. Ni siquiera contando ovejas.

"_Seguramente_ _nadie cuente ovejas para dormirse_" pensó el prusiano "_Seguramente cuenten otras cosas. Hamburguesas. O computadoras. O motos_".

Y al pensar en eso último, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Dios lo había iluminado. Ya sabía qué hacer para comenzar a integrarse en ese mundo tan complejo.

.

Luego de la proposición, Italia del Norte escupió todo el vino que tenía en la boca. Había presenciado cosas extrañas viniendo de las naciones. Tal vez no le hubiera sorprendido que se lo hubiera dicho otra persona. Pero viniendo de Prusia… lo único que podía hacer era no dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Por favor—pidió el prusiano, nuevamente—Necesito que me ayudes a conducir una motocicleta, Italia.

—Una moto…—balbuceó Italia— ¿Quieres aprender a conducir una moto?

—Sí—afirmó Prusia, con un sonrojo en las mejillas— ¡Pero no le cuentes nada a Austria! —se burlaría de él, de seguro, y no necesitaba más razones para que ese austríaco demonio se burlara de él.

—No, no…—el italiano todavía estaba un poco sorprendido, pero recuperó la compostura— ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

—Ah—el de habla alemana se relajó un poco, ya que al menos no había recibido una negativa—Es que _West _suele decir que te encanta andar en moto. Así que supuse que tenías idea.

El albino no se percató de la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en el rostro del italiano al escuchar eso.

—Así que Alemania habla de mí~—comentó el italiano.

—Sí—confirmó el albino inocentemente. La sonrisa malvada de Italia se ensanchó—¿Porqué sonríes así?

—Oh, por nada~—el humor del castaño parecía haber mejorado mucho—Bien, te ayudaré.

—_Danke!_

—Pero… debes convencer a tu hermano de que venga con nosotros.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Últimamente me ha estado evitando. Sólo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con él~—y fastidiarlo por el hecho de que hablaba de él a los demás.

.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí? —refunfuñó Alemania, cruzado de brazos. Prusia se encontraba detrás de él, con un casco, rodilleras, coderas, chaleco antibalas, y temblando como si estuviera en Siberia en pleno invierno.

—No necesitarás todo eso—le indicó Italia a Prusia, mirándolo extrañado.

—Esa cosa es peligrosa—musitó el prusiano, sin dejar de temblar y mirando al cielo— ¡No permitas que me pase nada malo, oh, todopoderoso!

—No lo va a permitir, así que quítate todo eso—ordenó el italiano.

—Pero…—protestó el albino.

—Quítatelo—siseó el de habla italiana. El albino obedeció, rezando mentalmente porque no sucediera nada.

Ya sin tanta protección, Prusia se acercó a la moto que sostenía el descendiente de Roma. Miró el vehículo con desconfianza. Si bien era pequeño y liviano, el prusiano no se fiaba de cualquier cosa que tuviera motor, entre otras.

—Escucha. Primera regla—comenzó Italia. Prusia asintió, y Alemania sacó su celular para grabar eso—Es mi _Vespa_.

—Sí—dijo el prusiano, sin entender a qué se refería con eso.

—Me refiero a que es _mi _moto. Puede parecer poca cosa y tener sus sueños, pero te aseguro que es de las buenas. Los rasguños que tiene se los hice yo. No necesita rasguños hechos por ti. Te la presto, pero la quiero exactamente en el mismo estado en el que te la di. ¿Alguna objeción respecto a esto?

—Sí. ¿Qué pasaría, en el hipotético caso, de que le hiciera un pequeño daño a la pintura?

—Sólo desearemos que tu hermano Alemania sea rápido corriendo—Prusia sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna vertebral—Segunda regla. No me responsabilizo por los daños que te hagas. ¿Entendido?

—…Era de esperarse—murmuró Prusia.

—Tomaré eso como un sí—zanjó el italiano—Tercero. ¿Sabes encender una moto, no?

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente.

.

—Esto no puede ser—Italia intentó no desesperarse— ¿De verdad no tienes idea de cómo encenderla? —Prusia negó con la cabeza, aún avergonzado—Bien, bien. Por ser la primera vez, yo la encenderé. Pero presta atención, ¿sí?

Italia encendió rápidamente el vehículo, sin ningún percance. Luego se fijó que la calle estuviera despejada, y le hizo señas a Prusia para que se subiera.

— ¿Es seguro? —preguntó por enésima vez el albino, y el italiano se armó de paciencia, y por enésima vez respondió que sí.

—Presta atención. Aquí está el acelerador—dijo Italia, señalando el manillar derecho—Si lo giras hacia ti…

No pudo terminar, ya que Prusia había girado bruscamente el acelerador hacia él. El motor rugió, y el vehículo aceleró rápidamente, y a causa del susto, el prusiano soltó el acelerador. Sólo se movió unos pocos centímetros, pero el albino sufrió un mini-paro cardíaco. Italia suspiró, aliviado de que no hubiera pasado nada grave, mientras que Alemania dejaba salir carcajadas ruidosas.

—Más cuidado para la próxima vez—le advirtió el dueño del vehículo. El teutón asintió, y si bien quería bajarse y salir corriendo, se había prometido a sí mismo que aprendería a manejar la motocicleta—Déjame que te siga explicando. Lo que hay al lado de cada manillar son los frenos. Si los aprietas, frenarás. Aunque te recomiendo que sueltes el acelerador antes de frenar. ¿Sí? —Prusia asintió—Además, el freno derecho funciona mejor que el izquierdo. Los espejos retrovisores están bien. Eso por ahora.

—E-estoy listo—dijo el prusiano, nervioso.

—Cuando quieras.

Prusia tomó una bocanada de aire, y con mucho miedo, giró el acelerador un par de milímetros hacia él. El motor volvió a rugir, pero suavemente, pero la motocicleta no se movió. Prusia jaló aún más el acelerador… y volvió a moverse bruscamente, y Prusia volvió a soltar el manillar, otra vez asustado.

Pero Alemania no rió esa vez. De hecho, fue él el que sufrió un pequeño paro cardíaco al ver que su hermano pasaba peligrosamente cerca de su querido _BMW_.

—Prusia—lo llamó Italia—Mi _Marietta_—dijo, refiriéndose a la motocicleta—No se moverá sola. Debes ayudar con tu cuerpo. Inclínate un poco hacia adelante, y verás como marcha.

Con miedo, el prusiano obedeció. Y no estuvo tan mal. Italia aplaudió, mientras Alemania recuperaba la compostura luego del fallido ataque a su automóvil.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del italiano, el albino movió lentamente la motocicleta, siempre apoyando los pies en el suelo. Fue hasta la esquina y volvió. Luego hizo lo mismo, subiendo los pies al vehículo, pero siempre yendo sumamente lento.

— ¿Cuándo pasará algo divertido? —se quejó el alemán, que observaba a su hermano mayor ir y volver.

—No sé, ¿qué tal tu hermano estrellándose contra ese precioso _BMW_? —sugirió el italiano, de mal humor. Alemania suspiró.

— ¿Todavía sigues enojado porque no he tenido tiempo de verte?

—_Pf, ¡Nooo!_—contestó sarcásticamente el más bajo— ¿Cómo crees? He estado perfectamente—finalizó con la voz más aguda de lo normal, y haciendo una extraña mueca psicópata.

—Ya te dije que no fue mi intención…

—Prusia estrellándose contra tu auto.

— ¿¡Dónde!?

—Nah, era mentira.

—Imbécil.

—Mira quién habla.

.

—Esto no es tan difícil—murmuró Prusia para sí mismo. Volvió hacia dónde estaban su hermano y el italiano, recordando soltar el acelerador y luego frenar. No era tan difícil como él esperaba.

—Bien. Ahora supongo que puedes ir un poco más rápido.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Prusia, y fue hasta la esquina a una velocidad ligeramente mayor. Al llegar al final de la calle, hizo un poco de esfuerzo para hacer que el vehículo doblara. Pero cometió un pequeño error. Sin querer, para sostener la moto, giró el acelerador… y fue muy tarde para darse cuenta.

.

Italia y Alemania no se dieron cuenta hasta que no vieron nada en la calle. Buscaron con la mirada… y se encontraron la moto tirada sobre el césped, y Prusia con la cabeza enterrada en las flores de la casa del vecino.

Alemania soltó una risotada, pero Italia hizo una mueca de horror al ver su amado vehículo en una posición no muy agradable a la vista.

—_Marietta_…—dijo con un hilo de voz—¡Prusia! —gritó violentamente.

El aludido reaccionó a eso, y se puso de pie rápidamente, sin concentrarse demasiado en el dolor que le había generado la caída. La rueda había chocado contra el cordón de la vereda, y él había volado hacia adelante. Pero no se había roto nada. Se subió nuevamente al vehículo, yendo como si nada a dónde estaban las dos naciones esperándolo, una más feliz que la otra.

—L-lo siento—se disculpó el albino. Italia hizo una inspección rápida, pero no encontró desperfectos. Prusia comenzaba a notar el dolor, pero la vergüenza era mayor.

—Inténtalo de vuelta—dijo el italiano— ¡Pero con más cuidado! —chilló.

.

— ¿Dónde está Prusia? —preguntó Francia, con España detrás de él, acercándose a las dos naciones que contemplaban al albino. Alemania frunció el ceño al verlo, e Italia lo saludó sin darle mucha importancia.

—Aprendiendo a andar en moto—contestó sin rodeos el italiano.

Los dos recién llegados abrieron los ojos como platos, y eso que ambos eran muy difíciles de sorprender.

Prusia, por su parte, se acercó a ellos, pero al ver a sus amigos, quiso frenar para saludarlos como se debía. El problema era que frenó… sin soltar el acelerador. ¿Consecuencia? La moto de detuvo bruscamente y el cayó al suelo, con el vehículo encima de él.

El mayor de los alemanes gritó fuertemente. La motocicleta pesaba bastante, y lo aplastaba. Además, tenía parte del manillar clavado en el estómago.

Sus amigos se apresuraron a ayudarle, mientras Alemania tomaba fotos e Italia rezaba porque su moto (no el prusiano) se encontrara bien.

.

—Nunca más—murmuró Prusia, temblando de pies a cabeza, y en su cama tapado hasta el cuello—Nunca más.

—Oh, vamos, fue la primera vez—intentó convencerlo Alemania, que quería seguir viendo caídas graciosas (no podía resistirse a las caídas de la gente) —Estoy seguro de que tienes que probarlo otra vez.

—¡Nunca! —Chilló su hermano mayor—¡Es un instrumento del diablo! ¡Estoy seguro que está relacionado con ese austríaco! ¡O con Hungría! ¡Es creación de su maldito Imperio austrohúngaro…!

— ¡_Marietta _es cien por ciento italiana! —saltó el italiano, enfadado por lo _mal_ que Prusia había tratado su amado vehículo.

—Inténtalo otra vez~—intentó convencerlo el menor de los alemanes.

—_Nein_—se opuso el otro.

—Hazlo~.

—No, hermano.

—Oye, Alemania—interrumpió Italia— ¿Porqué mejor Prusia no lo intenta con tu _BMW_?

—No estaría mal—murmuró el prusiano—Un automóvil es más seguro que una motocicleta.

—No se hablará más del tema—cortó Alemania, pensando en los posibles daños que podría llegar a sufrir su hermoso vehículo.

—Pero… hace unos instantes decías…—balbuceó Prusia.

— ¡No!

—Pero, que querías que siguiera intentándolo…

—¡No! —rugió el rubio, y el albino cerró la boca abruptamente. El italiano se carcajeó entre dientes.

.

—Italia—lo llamó Alemania.

— ¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber el aludido.

—Estuve pensando… más temprano… habías mencionado…

— ¿Mencioné qué?

—Que los rasguños de tu moto los hiciste tú.

—Ah, sí.

— ¿Puedo saber… cómo sucedió?

—Veo que Suiza te pegó eso de chismorrear…

— ¡No soy chismoso! O al menos no como Suiza…

—Tonterías, lo eres. En fin, eso sucedió con muchas cosas. Sobre todo con escapes apresurados. Ya sabes, después de robarle vino a Francia, o con Japón…

— ¿Qué hacen con Japón? —preguntó el alemán con un tic en la ceja, sabiendo que esos dos juntos eran una amenaza para la humanidad… o al menos para las demás naciones.

—Nada…

— ¿Qué significa "nada"?

—Tirarle huevos a Estados Unidos y apretar el acelerador como si el diablo nos persiguiera.

— ¡Italia!

— ¿Qué? ¡Es divertido! —se defendió el castaño.

—…Podrías llamarme a mí para hacer eso—murmuró.

—_Aww_—soltó Italia, abrazándose al otro—Pero lo siento, el "_tírale huevos al americano_" es algo que sólo hacemos Japón y yo.

Alemania frunció el ceño, soltándose bruscamente del abrazo del otro. Italia murmuró un "_celoso_" y el alemán lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya, no te pongas así—se quejó el italiano—Podemos hacer otra cosa…

— ¿Cómo qué?

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro del castaño, y el germano sintió un pequeño temor ante lo que tenía planeado esa nación.

.

**Extra~. **

— ¿Inglaterra? —se sorprendió Francia, observando a la nación que acababa de llegar. El británico tenía el cabello lleno de… una sustancia que no pudo identificar.

—_France~_—lloriqueó el recién llegado—Necesito que me ayudes.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasó?

—Italia y Alemania me tiraron cosas, y salieron huyendo en la motocicleta de Italia, _Snif~_.

—… ¿Qué te tiraron?

—… ¡Patatas aplastadas!—berreó.

—_Dieu_, son unos vándalos—murmuró el francés para sí mismo—Aunque no tienes porque venirme a llorar a mí porque tienes el pelo sucio.

—Pero no vengo por eso, _love~_.

— ¿Entonces qué diantres haces aquí?

—Es que…—el inglés hizo una pausa— ¿¡Porqué no podemos hacer cosas así de románticas nosotros!?

Y comenzó a lloriquear otra vez, mientras Francia sentía ganas de tirarlo por la ventana directo a la casa del italiano.

**Extra 2~. **

—_Capitano~_—lo llamó Italia— ¿Te gustó el juego de "_Arrojarle patatas alemanas a Inglaterra en la cabeza_"?

—Es muy bueno—admitió Alemania, sin disimular una sonrisa— ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? —Italia intentó no sonrojarse ante el entusiasmo del otro. Sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza—Bien. Porque quiero intentarlo con Rusia.

El rostro del italiano fue la viva expresión del horror.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alemania.

—…No sé si quiero arriesgarme tanto—contestó con un hilo de voz.

**Fin~. **


End file.
